


Family Curse (OoFuri)

by orphan_account



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - present day, Might be Out of Character, Weird Plot Shit, curse, family curse, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, a man was cursed to turn into a small, animal hybrid every new moon. The curse was thought to just be for him because neither of his three sons seemed to catch it. After thinking he was at peace, three of his grandchildren catch it. Before being able to tell them how to deal with it, he dies, leaving Ren, Kousuke, and Yuuichirou to learn themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically backstory in the first chapter.

Forty-eight years ago, a man thought he had fallen in love. At the time, he was a baker in a small bakery stuck between a shopping complex and the fire station. Day in and day out was the same for him. Every day he would wake up, go to work, and go home.

One day, everything changed for the man. A girl entered the bakery, her long brown hair cascading down behind her as she walked up to the register. He couldn’t remember what she ordered but that later than night, she met him on his way out. He unquestionably followed her and listened to every word she said. He didn’t pay attention to the world around them because all he could focus on was her. Under the moonlight, she looked like a goddess.

She led him onto a cliff, showing the sea and the horizon on the clear night. He never noticed when she pulled out a drink until she forced it onto him. As he sat there, terrified, she climbed on top of him and smirked. Her features grew from the beautiful to the old, just as you would expect of a witch.

With the liquid already shoved down his throat, he felt as if his lungs filled with a gas and not oxygen. He was on the brink of death as she leaned in on him. He closed his eyes, only feeling her breath hovering above his mouth. Soon enough he heard a gunshot and felt her ripped off of him. He tried to move to escape but was paralyzed and surprised how he lasted this long. He felt the barrel of a gun placed against his forehead and panicked. He knew he was going to die but something still felt off to him.

“I am a hunter of the damned. You were infected by a witch of thousands of years. If I don’t kill you now you’ll turn into a demon just like she was.” The low voice made the man tremble in fear. He was going to die, and without explanation.

“He is an innocent man,” He heard a safety pin click on a gun, showcasing that the woman there was ready to fire. “The witch didn’t finish her ritual.” The man felt the gun press against his head more lightly than it had earlier.

“You’re a lucky kid.” He felt the gun be taken away from his forehead and heard it placed into a leather compartment. “Don’t be stupid and follow a spell like that in the future.” The footsteps crunched against the grass and then the gravel before opening a door to a car. Soon enough, the man had driven off.

He felt a liquid fall into his mouth and almost immediately, all his muscles loosened. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, coughing a bit from the oxygen entering his lungs. He looked around, looking for both of the women but finding them both gone. Under him was a circle of different symbols in a red chalk and suddenly took in the scene again.

The next new moon, he had just gotten home when something kicked at his stomach. A pain erupted from his chest and as his body changed, everything became blurry until it all stopped. He felt smaller and he knew he was when he emerged from his work clothes.

In his bathroom, he knew that it was the supposed witch who did this. He looked like a small child with the ears of a wolf emerging from the top of his head. With a sigh, he went to bed and every new moon since then, the same thing would happen.

Forty-six years later, he was living a peaceful life. The curse only seemed to affect him and he was grateful. His wife might have been dead but he still had a large, loving family. But all that changed on the night of a new moon when he didn’t change.

Ren, one of his grandchildren that had lived a few towns over, was the one to turn that new moon. He was getting ready for bed when it happened, his father was not home and his mom was downstairs. At first he felt a small ache in his stomach before leaning forward, reaching for his torso, and losing his footing. He ran into his desk, knocking over a few of the textbooks, and making his mother run in after hearing it downstairs.

Ren’s mother held him as tight as she could without hurting him more. His screams were soft but still agonizing to her ears as he felt his bones and muscles shrink. It was only two or three minutes long but were the longest minutes of her life.

Yuuichirou was the next to come around, another one of the man’s grandchildren. He was alone with only his mother and father at the dinner table for the first time in his life. He was exchanging stories with them, actively laughing together as a family.

He suddenly jumped in his seat, making his parents concerned. After his mom asked is something was wrong, her told her he was okay but immediately noticed his voice had cracked. He cleared his throat and repeated himself before continuing to eat. A minute passed before a pain erupted from his stomach, making him slam forward onto the table. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked up to find he had flipped his plate across the table and both of his parents were next to him.

Soon enough the pain continued, making him scream and grab at the table cloth. He felt the same pain that his cousin and his grandfather faced. Once it had stopped, his parents got him in the car and drove over to the Mihashi household to discuss about it with them.

Only the next month, Kousuke, on his birthday, turned as well. He was on the couch, watching television while his mom was thinking about him. His dad, her husband, had disappeared from their lives but she still kept up with her brother in laws and their families. She knew about the curse and wanted to keep an eye on her son. Shortly after she forced the thoughts out of her head, Kousuke fell off from where he was sitting. When she made her way over quickly, his body was still changing but he was in so much shock that he had fallen unconscious.

When he awoke, he found himself being cradled in the arms of his sleeping mother. He got up slowly, avoiding the chance to wake her up. He felt smaller almost immediately but didn’t fully notice until took a step onto the wooden floor. He was extremely shorter than he normally was.

He made his way to the bathroom. He couldn’t see the mirror and he couldn’t hoist himself onto the counter. He stepped on the toilet and then onto the counter, taking a seat to just stare at himself at the mirror. There he sat for hours before his mom found him after waking up.

She contacted both the families of the Mihashis’ and the Tajimas’ and they decided to visit their father in law with their three sons. But, before they could finish planning, the man passed away. In his wake, he left his three grandchildren to fend for themselves in the now greatly changed world.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later and the three have stuck together, living in a small town and living their lives. All is good until Kousuke runs into an old friend who offers him a bit of peace and a bit of trouble.

~Six Years Later~

Mihashi rushed out of the bakery, making sure to lock the door. As he fumbled with his keys, a honk came from a car behind him. He dropped his keys suddenly, not expecting it, and turned around. He smiled at Izumi and Tajima, his two cousins who were occupying the car. He quickly grabbed his keys and made sure the door was locked before running down the alley way.

“So it’s still up and running?” Tajima asked and nodded towards the bakery as Mihashi got into the back of the car.

“What do you think?” Mihashi asked and buckled his seatbelt before Izumi started to drive. “I would’ve closed earlier if you guys told me you wanted to do this."

“It was Yuu’s idea to call it this late.” Izumi complained as he turned onto a road leading out of town.

“It’s been a few months since we last saw each other, Kou.” Tajima countered. “I think we should start doing this more often together.”

“Yeah, that’s the best way to spend time together. And don’t call me Kou.” Izumi sassed and stopped at a crossroads. “Are we doing it at my house or yours?”

“Since you asked, yours is closer.” Tajima sat anxiously, shaking a bit as his cousin turned onto a back road. He looked back to Mihashi and smiled, making Mihashi smile nervously back. “How is the bakery?”

“Everything is good, I had to hire a new hand but the budget should still be okay.” Mihashi replied and Tajima gave him a thumbs up.

“I should stop by more often but work is a pain sometimes.” Mihashi remembered that Tajima became a receptionist at a start-up company because he couldn’t go into professional baseball with the curse and all. Originally Mihashi had offered him a job at the bakery but he wasn’t really good with baking. He was good with the customers but at the time, Mihashi didn’t have enough to pay him.

“At least you guys have something somewhat stable.” Izumi complained. Currently he was working at the local grocery store and trying to start up a career in vlogging and blogging. He recently was celebrating having five hundred followers on his blog and around a thousand on his vlogging channel. “I’m just hoping I have enough to pay the rent for the house.”

They pulled into a driveway of a small house. Izumi parked and exited as Tajima got out. Mihashi joined them and followed Izumi up to the door. Once inside, Tajima collapsed onto the couch. Izumi had grabbed the mail and was sorting it out on the table. It was now that Mihashi noticed that Izumi was still in his work uniform, his name tag on and everything. It was also now that he realized that this was the first time he had been in his cousin’s house. 

“Go ahead and make yourself at home.” Izumi caught his attention and he nodded, joining Tajima at the couch. He had put on some sort of anime about a man punching things but it didn’t hold Mihashi’s attention long. It wasn’t long before his phone started to ring. He excused himself and went outside.

“Hey dad.” Mihashi’s words trembled a bit.

“Hey Ren, so mail came for you from your high school. There’s a reunion coming up for your class.” Just hearing his dad’s voice made him smile.

“Why did it show up at your house?” Mihashi asked, squatting down to look at the cat licking its paws on the lawn. “Shouldn’t they have access to my address?”

“I wouldn’t know.” He paused for a minute. “Oh, I read it wrong. It’s for your mothers thirtieth. Your five year should be coming up though. I’m so sorry for calling especially when I now look at the time.”

“No it’s okay. It’s nice to hear from you or mom, even if it’s just over the phone or a misunderstanding.” The smile on Mihashi’s lips grew.

“That’s good to know but I’ll let you go so you can go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Yeah, I’ll come down to visit soon, too, I promise.” Mihashi said before they said their goodbyes. As he got up, the cat rubbed against his legs. He opened the door to find Izumi looking over paperwork at the table and Tajima sitting upside down on the couch watching the same show as earlier.

“God dammit!” Tajima and Mihashi were caught by Izumi rubbing his forehead. He took a deep breath and looked over to the other two in the room. “Sorry, it’s just the guy I rent this place from is evicting me at the end of the month.”

“Wow, it’s only been three or four months and you’re already being kicked out?” Tajima said quietly and Izumi threw the paper against the table, leaning back into his chair. “If you need too, I have space at my house.”

“I don’t really want to deal with your roommates.” Izumi complained, slouching down. “I might as well start living on the street because I’m always getting kicked out.”

“You can always come to my apartment.” Mihashi added and Izumi sighed.

“Is it big enough to fit the both of us?” Izumi looked over as Mihashi thought about it. “If you have to think about it, then you don’t. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“No, it’s okay, really!” Mihashi walked over shaking his head in disapproval. “You can stay!”

Tajima groaned in discomfort and reached for the remote. He fell off the couch, gaining the attention of the two other boys. Soon enough, an alarm sounded from Izumi’s phone with a jingle. “What was that for?” Tajima asked, grabbing at his stomach as he made his way over to the kitchen.

“It’s moonrise.” Izumi answered as he sighed, laying his forehead against the edge of the table. “How do you guys deal with this anyway? I mean Ren, you’re in a packed apartment building and Yuu you have roommates. How do you not have people notice?”

“We stay in the bakery and I work on the pastries while Yuu helps.” Mihashi said while Tajima was taking small steps towards the table. He was starting to feel it and the two others knew it quite well.  
Mihashi fell over onto the table, grabbing at his stomach as his lungs screamed out. He tried catching himself before sliding off but luckily he was caught but Izumi before he hit the wooden floors. Tajima joined them, lying on his side, crunched up into a tight ball. Mihashi’s body was still too fragile for what would happen and he didn’t have much of a tolerance to any type of pain. Tajima had a lot and didn’t seem to be affected at all by the pain. Izumi on the other hand was in the middle.

“Yeah, this is the best kind of family bonding.” Izumi breathed out in spite to Tajima. Neither of them could hear it over Mihashi’s muffled screams against Izumi’s chest. Izumi took a sharp breath and his grip on his cousin grew stronger. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

~~~

Shortly after emerging from sleeping in the morning, Izumi drove Tajima home and then Mihashi to work. On his way home, we listened to the soft music coming out of the radio before a whirring noise came out of his older car. Soon enough he was sitting on the side of the road with the feeling that his car was finally dead. He reached to grab his phone but realized that he had left it at home. He slapped his hand against the steering wheel in anger only to find that the car still had enough power to honk.

He grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket as he opened up his door. He walked around to the front and opened up the front, looking around and wondering what to fumble around with. He took a deep breath and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. He was looking at a mess he had no idea how to fix.

“Is something wrong?” Izumi turned to find a familiar looking man around his age peaking from the side of the road. His light brown hair and facial structure made Izumi think hard until he found the answer.

“Mizutani?” He asked softly and the boy looked surprised. “I-It’s Izumi, from Nishiura.”

“Oh my goodness, it’s been a while!” Mizutani announced and pulled the other into a hug. “Out of all people to help on the side of the road, I’m happy it’s you.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my car died on me. It was a used one after all.” Izumi explained and Mizutani nodded.

“Here,” Mizutani pulled out a phone. “You can call your insurance and after they are done, I can give you a ride home.”

“I actually don’t have insurance.” Izumi admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s dead by now anyway, I bet, so I can’t really sell it.”

“Well, you could load whatever you have in there into my truck and then I can drive you home.” Mizutani suggested and Izumi sighed, placing his forehead against the trunk’s lid. “I mean it’s kind of a dick move to leave it here but there’s no way you’re going to be able to move it.”

“Yeah,” Izumi agreed and started to close the front. “I only have a few things. At this point I wonder why I bought such a big car.”

“Here, I’ll help.” He followed and watched as Izumi grabbed a few things before stepping out. “If you got it, then it’s fine.”

Izumi closed his door and didn’t even bother to lock it. He followed Mizutani into his truck. “What are you doing around here anyway?”

“Oh, I moved into a place down the road. Bought the property for a lot cheaper because I have to fix it up but it’s nice.” Izumi nodded as he pulled onto the road. “I went into town for the first time to get some groceries and plants for a garden. It’s going to be cheaper to grow my own produce then buying it.”

“I’d plant a garden but I only have been able to rent a place.” Izumi took a deep breath and remembered the letter from his landlord telling him that he needed to find another place. “I got to go house hunting soon enough.”

“I thought you said you were renting, what happened?” Mizutani stopped at the crossroads and Izumi told him to turn right.

“The guy I was renting from is kicking me out.” Izumi said as they rode down the road. “That and I don’t have a car, so I’m stuck with walking.”

“You can always stay at my house.” Mizutani suggested. “We haven’t seen each other in four or five years but my place is going to get lonely really quickly. Plus, I have a car so we can just share until you get another.”

“Yeah, Ren and Yuu were offering last night too, I don’t want to be a burden to anyone really.” Izumi pointed to a road springing off of the one they were on now and Mizutani got ready to turn.

“Do you mean Mihashi and Tajima from high school?” He asked and Izumi nodded in confirmation. “Do they also live around here?”

“Yeah, we are all actually cousins so when we graduated, we all wanted to live close. Ren opened up a bakery in town so Yuu and I also came.” 

“That’s nice but seriously, you can stay at my house. Of course I’d have you pay rent but if you help fix the place up, I’ll let it slide for the first month or two.” Mizutani explained as Izumi pointed out a driveway and he turned into it.

“Are you sure about that?” Izumi asked as Mizutani parked. The driver placed his hand on Izumi’s shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I’m being serious! I’m not going to have one of my friends live on the streets.” Izumi laughed out a bit and opened the door.

“And it’s been how many years since we last talked.” Mizutani followed him out of the car as Izumi pulled out his keys to open the door. “Besides, what happens if after a few days, we end up hating each other?”

“Stop arguing and accept the offer. If you do, you don’t have to deal with the landlord anymore.” Izumi paused while having the door half way open.

“Now that’s my deciding point.” He said and entered the house. Mizutani followed him and smiled. “But you’re going to help me move out.” Izumi said and sighed. “But first we need boxes and energy.” He stopped and looked at the face Mizutani was making out of confusion. “Ren makes really good donuts.”

“That’s good to know.” He said as Izumi scrolled through his phone. “You want to get the boxes now?”

“The faster I don’t have to deal with this guy, the better.” Izumi responded and pushed Mizutani through the door, locking the door behind them.

“Well, let’s go get food and boxes, then.”

“You don’t know how hungry I am right now.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I heard it's past Thanksgiving and it's also been a while since I updated this even though the chapter was done.

He looked around, examining the building around him. There was a tall ceiling bringing in light from skylights and various windows. A desk stood under a lower roofed area with the kitchen a door away, leaving a window to watch the man at work. The man hiding on the other side of the bakery and behind a computer screen had been doing this every Friday. It just happened to be the high light of his week to watch the baker and his work.

It’s not like the man didn’t know the baker but he just hasn’t seen him in a long time. A few months ago, he moved into town and found the bakery, recognizing the baker as Mihashi himself. After that, he came weekly, sometimes a few times a week, to order something and just watch. He’s run into him a few times somewhere else and did everything not to have Mihashi recognize him.  
On the last day of high school, he had confessed his love for Mihashi. Before he could respond, the blonde had been pulled away by friends. Ever since, Mihashi hasn’t heard from him but he was watching now.

“Excuse me?” He looked up to have a familiar freckled face looking over him. The boy smiled before apologizing. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” He walked off and he watched as the boy entered the kitchen. Half way through the door he yelled out loud enough for the boy to hear from his seat. “Ren, it IS Abe!”

He immediately watched as the blondes face looked straight at him through the window. He packed up and rushed out of the bakery but before he got far, a Mihashi raced out of the alleyway to meet him on the sidewalk.

“Abe.” Was all that came to Mihashi’s head as he stared up at Abe. The amount of confidence that Mihashi was showing scared Abe in a unique way. Mihashi grabbed his wrist and looked back to find Tajima watching from the door. “I have to get back to work but can we meet some other time?”

“S-sure.” Mihashi let go and waved goodbye as he walked back to the bakery. For the first time in a while, Abe had been nervous. As he walked away himself, he watched the cars, barely recognizing two of his former teammates as they drew by.

Izumi grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Mizutani followed him closely as they walked up to the counter. In only a few seconds, Tajima had come out, pulling out Mihashi with him. “Kousuke, you came to visit!”

“I saw you this morning.” Izumi responded and took a deep breath. “Look, I’m here to feed this guy I picked up on the side of the road.”

“I picked you up because your car broke down.” Izumi nodded and rolled his neck on his shoulders. “Plus, we do know each other.”

“Mizutani?” Tajima’s eyes lit up as he ran around the counter. He threw himself against Mizutani, scaring the taller one. “First Abe and then you?”

“Abe was here?” Izumi looked over to Mihashi who nodded quickly. He took note of his behavior and quickly placed an order for half a dozen assorted donuts. “Does he live in town or did he just happen to pass by?”

“He came in about once a week for the last few months. I didn’t want to be wrong if it was him but then Yuu asked and it was Abe.” Mihashi explained as he started placing donuts in a box. “I didn’t get his number or anything but we planned to meet sometime. I just hope he comes along so we can plan that or I ended up scaring him off.”

“You’re rambling.” Izumi said and Mihashi stopped suddenly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My head just went somewhere else thinking of earlier. Do you think I scared him off?” He placed the last donut in the box and started to put the lid on it. Izumi shook his head as Mihashi continued. “I mean that last time we saw each other was when he basically told me he loved me. Maybe he knew it was me the whole time and just was too scared to talk to me because I had run away that one time.”

“Why did you run away?” Izumi asked as they moved to the cash register. “I mean don’t you like the guy.”

Mihashi’s face lit up with red. “I-uh-I d-do but I-I was scared i-in the moment, y-you know?”

“You still like him, don’t you? I haven’t heard you talk like that in a long time.” Izumi raised his eyebrow but Mihashi shook it off by playing with the register.

“What is with you and Mizutani, anyway?” He asked, barely looking up to take Izumi’s money.

“My car broke down and he happened to be the person who drove by. We ended up deciding that I was going to move in with him.” Izumi explained as he signed the receipt. “We came for breakfast."

“You decided that in the amount of around an hour?” Mihashi asked and moved the box over to him but Mizutani grabbed it.

“I guess we did.” Izumi said and looked over to see Mizutani with his nose in the box. He slammed it closed and glared at Mizutani. “We’re going to head out but I’ll come around sometime soon.”

“Izumi, wait!” Tajima ran up as they were about to leave. Mizutani stopped with them but Izumi motioned towards the door and he walked off. “Are you sure that you can do this?”

“What do you mean?” Izumi asked and looked back to see Mizutani waiting at the car.

“The curse, how are you going to hide it from him if you live together?” Tajima took a deep breath and looked Izumi straight in the eyes.

“I’ll handle it. It’s only one night a month, after all.” Izumi smiled and exited the bakery, leaving Tajima to stand there.

~~~

“Why is most of your stuff in boxes?” Mizutani asked, passing Izumi as he packed up the kitchen.

“I never really felt at home here so I just took out the stuff I really needed, like essentials.” Izumi explained while waving around a pan. “That’s why I said we didn’t need that many boxes.”

“I still got them in case.” Mizutani argued as he put down the box near the rest. “What about all the furniture?”

“Most of it belongs to the landlord.” Izumi responded. “The T.V. is mine. The mattress is also mine and the dresser in the bedroom too.”

“That’s all?” Mizutani asked and started putting together another box. “I’d expect that you would have more.”

“I keep getting evicted so I just started to not keep as much.” Izumi explained and taped close a box.

“So should I listen to your past landlords about you apparently being a bad tenant?” Mizutani joked as he handed Izumi another box. Izumi gave him a short glare as he passed the filled box to Mizutani. “Izumi Kousuke, bad tenant. Beware to all landlords in the world!” Mizutani said through laughter.

“Shut up.” Izumi said playfully as he moved onto another cabinet.

“It has a nice ring to it.” Mizutani opened another cabinet and started to unload. “You could be a villain.”

“Yes, I’m so evil, stuck with finding the kissing scenes in high school.” He joked, referencing to the year he found his cousin, Yuu, kissing almost every girl in the school. “Why’d you move out here, anyway?” He changed the subject.

“It seemed like a good idea. I needed to get out of the big city and back to a smaller place. I was just about drawn here.” Mizutani explained and Izumi remembered that he had moved to Tokyo for college after they graduated.

“What happened to college?” He asked and Mizutani smiled.

“You’ll laugh at me.”

“What did you do?”

“I got kicked out.”

“Why?”

“I went to a party and it went downhill from there.”

“Mizutani Fumiki, the party animal. Beware to all colleges in the world.” Izumi joked and Mizutani shot him a glare. “It’s got a nice ring to it.” He said in a sing-song voice before taping up the box he had filled.

“It wasn’t my fault, I was only dragged there.” Mizutani explained. “Some kids were playing Russian Roulette, others decided to use syringes to get drunk.”

“How do you use a syringe to get drunk?” Izumi asked and the other boy shrugged.

“All I know is that was their goal but in the end they had a blood squirt gun fight.” Izumi gave a concerned look. “Everyone at that party got kicked out especially since it was on campus.” He explained. “And the point that two students did die from playing roulette.”

“Doesn’t that mean you have a criminal record now or something because you were there?” Mizutani nodded. “Oh no, I’m moving in with a criminal!” Izumi pretended to be scared before Mizutani playfully hit his arm.

‘I’m not dangerous, I swear.”

“That’s what they all say!”

~~~

“I’m worried about Kou.” Tajima said suddenly as he helped his cousin close the shop.

“It’s his decision. He’s old enough to make them.” Mihashi argued as he looked at the leftover pastries. “Do you want the last of the pastries, or should I give them to Kousuke?”

“I’d gladly take them.” Tajima said as he started to put the chairs up. “But, I’m just worried. I know that he’s an adult and can make decisions. All three of us are adults. I’m just not sure if I agree with his decision.”

“Well he does and you should trust him with that.” Mihashi said and started to put the pastries into a container.

“But what if Mizutani finds out? He’d find out about us too.” Tajima said and closed the blinds to the front of the store.

“That’s an ‘if’ situation. Look he may be the less experienced in this because he’s the youngest but we are all inexperienced.” Mihashi grabbed the other’s shoulder as he spoke. There was a sudden opening of the door and both boys were surprised. “Sorry but we are currently closed.”

The person closed the door behind them. “I’m not here for the bakery.” A green aura surrounded him and Mihashi smiled widely.

“Welcome, Sakaeguchi. It’s been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter. I might be a slow updater though.


End file.
